


The Baker

by CloudLeopard



Series: Brokeback Bangtan [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Threesome - M/M/M, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: The boys are back in Busan for their second summer





	The Baker

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express how nervous I am posting this episode up after the first one received so much love. All the comments and kudos have been so amazing, I really appreciate them all. I really hope this lives up to everyone's hopes and expectations.  
> If you're new to this AU this might not make a ton of sense, I would recommend reading the first part to understand where everything started. There is plenty more to come, I think 11 episodes in all so I hope you stick around to the end. The next one may take a bit longer than a week, RL is kicking my ass and I'm not having enough time to write and edit to make sure its perfect - but it is coming.  
> I completely forgot to mention last time that Jimin's art skills actually exist, his artistry is inspired by the work of an SK artist called Jeong Joongwon, check out his stuff, it's genuinely mindblowing.

The closer they get back to Busan, the more Jimin can feel the tension settling over the car, specifically over Yoongi sitting next to him, and the guiltier he feels because he’s happy, finally, finally he’ll get to spend some proper time with Jungkook. They’ve seen each other a couple of times in Seoul but, as he suspected, they’ve both been incredibly busy, their schedules clashing, and time together has been almost impossible. The times they have met up have been rushed and frantic, grabbing at each other, lust overwhelming them. In one never to be repeated incident they got completely carried away in a train station bathroom and nearly got themselves arrested for indecent exposure after they were overheard. But the summer is here now, and they’re both heading home, Jimin today, bringing Yoongi, and Jungkook tomorrow, and then on Monday they’ll be back at the café together.

 

 

For him, very little has changed, school has ramped up the pressure, but it feels like when he came home last year, the independence that he’s gained will be curtailed slightly by being back at home with his parents. He knows for Jungkook this is likely to be more of a shock, going from living with and working under his parents to total freedom last September means he went kind of crazy for the first month or so, although he’d scaled it back once he settled in, going back to his parents could be harder than he’s imagining.  
And Yoongi, he is a totally different story, he has blossomed over the last 9 months or so, going from a very withdrawn and shy small-town boy, growing into a man in front of Jimin’s eyes, it’s been actually fascinating to watch. At first, Yoongi had stuck close to Jimin, socialising with Jimin’s friends, popping in most days to just hang out. Then he’d started to explore what he was really interested in, joining in with his classmates, joining clubs and slowly but surely making his own friends. He now has a much bigger social circle than Jimin, people have naturally gravitated towards Yoongi’s quiet self-assurance and, although Yoongi hasn’t yet told him, and Jimin refuses to pry, he’s pretty sure that Yoongi now has a boyfriend.

 

 

But, travelling home now, getting closer in, Yoongi is almost visibly shrinking into himself, Jimin now has a much better understanding of why, Yoongi has shared more and more of his upbringing with Jimin while they’ve been away and Yoongi’s parents have been neglectful at best. He understands all too well now why Yoongi had been so quiet, and why Mrs Jeon had felt compelled to feed him, and it makes him sad that he has to take Yoongi back to them for the summer. He can’t help himself, taking one hand off the steering wheel and clasping Yoongi’s knee tightly, trying to reassure him, trying to tell him without words that he understands, and that he’s there for him. Yoongi’s hand slides over his and squeezes back, and Jimin knows he gets it, they share a quick smile before Yoongi reaches for the radio, and turns up whatever is on loud enough to drown out their subpar singing.

 

 

When they arrive at Yoongi’s house they’re still singing, but Yoongi abruptly stops as they pull up. He helps Yoongi unload what little he’s brought back, the rest left in storage in Seoul, not worth transporting backwards and forwards for the next few years, and he watches as Yoongi eyes the house, an unspoken agreement between them that Jimin won’t go in, Yoongi likes to keep his home world as separate as he can from the rest of his life. Jimin hugs Yoongi tightly, telling him if he doesn’t see him before, that he’ll see him Friday night, no matter what. They’ve discussed this repeatedly over the last few months, seeing their other friends again, Friday nights out are starting up again this week, and Jimin can’t wait, it’s going to be excellent.

 

 

His parents are waiting for him when he gets home, he’s greeted with big smiles, too much food, and the sight of their huge suitcases packed and ready in the hall. It is his parent’s tradition to head away for the first couple of weeks of the summer, it used to be the time of year Jimin looked forward to the most. His parents would sit down just after Christmas, with brochures and maps, deciding where they should all go this time. Planning it in the depths of winter was nothing short of genius, the cold and often miserable weather motivating them to choose warmer climes. As Jimin grew from toddler to child he was given more and more say in where they all went, what adventures they would all have. And then he got too old, and for the last two years his parents have gone alone, this will be their third year, and they still love it, still plan it the same way, but now it’s just for them, Jimin knows that if he asked, if he wanted to, that they’d include him, but part of him revels in the freedom and independence their absence gives him, plus he really has to work over the summer anyway, and working with Jungkook would be no hardship.

 

 

They’ve planned it badly this year, not realising how late Jimin would be breaking up, so they literally only have a few hours together before his parents will be heading for the airport, and he’ll be home alone for the first four weeks of the holidays. He knows from last summer that, after the inevitable noise of student living, this house feels very big and empty when he’s here alone. But then last year Jungkook came, and Jungkook stayed and, he might not have mentioned it yet, but he’s hoping that Jungkook will stay again, and they can properly pick up where they left off.

 

 

After he’s waved off his parents, and eaten more than he should, he texts Jungkook to let him know he’s home.

From: Me  
“I’m home, are you sorted?”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“I’m still packing, how have I got so much stuff? The storage people are going to hate me.”

 

Jungkook’s whiny tone makes Jimin grin to himself, from the pictures Jungkook has sent him of his room, he’s most definitely made himself at home, making his mark on every corner, and knowing Jungkook, he’s left it to the last minute to try and dismantle everything.

 

From: Me  
“Ahh, they’re used to it, you’ll be fine. Coming to see me tomorrow?”

 

Jimin tried to sound casual but he feels anything but, he feels stupidly excited at the idea of having some time alone with Jungkook, and suddenly very horny thinking about what he’s going to do with him.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Yeah, coming to see you, can’t wait, privacy for once, what should we do?”

 

Jimin actually whimpers when he gets the text, blood heading straight to his groin.

 

From: Me  
“Fuck, don’t start, my parents have barely left the house.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“So you’re alone?”  
“What are you wearing?”

 

Jimin giggles before replying,

 

From: Me  
“Well, I’ve spent the last god knows how many hours driving through the unseasonably humid countryside, so sweaty shorts and t-shirt.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“I don’t think you understand how sexing works.”  
“Take the sweaty things off.”  
“And send me a picture.”

 

The three texts come in in quick succession, knowing his own last text would get some eye-rolling reply from Jungkook, he wasn’t expecting the other requests. He bites his lip, considering it, they’ve not sent each other sexy pictures before, but he’s tempted. He toys with the hem of his shirt briefly, undecided, before thinking fuck it, pulling it off and trying to take a decent shirtless selfie for Jungkook, sending it to him without any text, quickly getting back.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Jesus fuck Min, are you hard?”

 

Jimin blinks, checking the photo again and shit, slightly out of focus at the bottom of his photo are his shorts, noticeably tented out. He’d been so damn paranoid about getting the best shot of his face and chest he’d managed to miss the fact that he’s just sent Jungkook a picture of his erection.

Before he can reply he gets another text from Jungkook, along with a picture.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Me too.”

 

Jimin swallows, imagination running wild, one hand absentmindedly squeezing at his cock, he clicks on the photo to enlarge it, it doesn’t show his crotch, but it does show Jungkook shirtless, his own chest glistening with a sheen of sweat. It also shows something else entirely unexpected, Jungkook’s nipples are now both adorned with small metal rings, how the fuck has he kept that a secret?

 

From: Me  
“Are those real?”  
“The piercings?”  
“You’ve had your nipples pierced?”

 

Jimin sends Jungkook, hand slipping into his underwear as he reclined further down on the couch, looking at the photo, holy fuck, Jungkook had pierced nipples, and they look fucking amazing.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“Real, you like?”

 

From: Me  
“God yes, can’t wait to touch.”

 

Jimin fired back, hand speeding up along his length, whimpering at the sight of Jungkook’s newly decorated nipples.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“You touching yourself?”  
“Nearly had my dick pierced too, maybe next time.”

 

Jimin’s imagination went into overdrive, Jungkook’s even more sensitive nipples, now with rings in for him to nip and tug, and his currently unadorned cock, what would it look like with a piercing? He imagines what it would feel like inside him, a metal stud pressing and rubbing over his prostate, stimulating it harder than ever before. He comes, surprising himself, his other hand reflexively throwing his phone out of range of his spurting cock, squeezing and tugging himself until he’s spent and oversensitive. Reaching for his discarded t-shirt to clean himself off he looks for his phone, grabbing it and replies to Jungkook.

 

From: Me  
“Was touching myself.”

 

From: BBallBaker  
“You came already? Fuck you must have been horny. Are you licking your hand? Show me?”

 

Jimin yanked his finger out of his mouth, damn Jungkook knows him too well.

 

From: Me  
“Was licking myself, done now, I’ll show you tomorrow.”

 

There is a pause before Jungkook answers and Jimin’s spent cock twitches uncomfortably, knowing what Jungkook is probably doing right now, and why he’s not replying.

 

From: BBallBaker  
“God damn it Min, now I’m even more sweaty, and I need clean clothes, and I’m behind in my packing.”  
“That was fucking hot though, thank you.”

 

From: Me  
“More than welcome. Drive safe tomorrow, see you tomorrow.”

He sends Jungkook a couple of kissy face emoji’s, then grabs his soiled t-shirt and heads for the laundry, stripping off naked in there before heading for the shower.

 

 

The following day he is pacing around his house, although he tells himself he’s doing useful things, moving laundry around, tidying, the odd bit of cleaning, but really he’s pacing, waiting for Jungkook to get here. He should be back in town about 3 pm, and he’s going to come and see Jimin first before heading home, today won’t be a long reunion, Jungkook needs to be with his family, but he’ll get to see him, and hold him for the first in a very long time. At 2.30 pm there is a knock on the door and Jimin practically flies to open it, traffic must have been light, and he’s so damn excited.

When he opens the door, he doesn’t find Jungkook, he finds Yoongi, dirty, clothes torn, a huge black eye and split across his cheekbone and, when Jimin ushers him in, horrified, Yoongi is clearly limping and holding his arm awkwardly.

“Yoongi, holy fucking shit, what the hell?” Jimin gasped, steering Yoongi carefully to the sofa. It’s the first time Yoongi had been here, Jimin didn’t even know Yoongi knew where he lived.

“Sorry,” Yoongi shrugged, and then winced painfully, “you’re the only one home so far.”

“What the fuck happened?” Jimin asked, eyes still wide, unsure what to do for the best to help.

Yoongi shook his head, “nothing in particular,” he told Jimin, sighing deeply.

And Jimin has known Yoongi long enough to know this is code for he’s not ready to talk about it. Jimin does the only thing he can think of, telling Yoongi to wait he practically runs out of his lounge, gathering soft flannels and towels, warm water, painkillers, a bottle of water and the first aid kit. He kneels in front of Yoongi, helping him take off his grubby jacket first, noting the ugly swollen bruising and deformity in the shape of Yoongi’s wrist he goes for ice too, privately thinking to himself that that injury is probably beyond his help, that when he’s got Yoongi cleaned up he’ll need to take him to the hospital. He bathes Yoongi’s face gently with the warm water, swallowing down his own feelings and trying not to cry when Yoongi’s first reaction is to flinch and stiffen when Jimin touches him. He washes the grime and blood from Yoongi’s face, thankful that the cut on his cheekbone looks superficial and shouldn’t take long to heal. He takes off Yoongi’s shoes, and carefully peels off the sock of the ankle that was obviously hurting him, it looks bruised and swollen but not broken, not much he can really do, but he bandages it anyway because he wants to do something, anything to help take the pain away. He gets more ice, making Yoongi sit with his feet up on the sofa, ignoring his protests, arranging pillows around him so he can sit comfortably and so he doesn’t have to hold the ice packs on his ankle or wrist. He pops painkillers out from their blister pack, feeding them to Yoongi, opening the water bottle for him before passing it to him. When Yoongi is relaxing, and Jimin has cleared up he kneels back by his side, sliding his hand into Yoongi’s uninjured one,

“what happened?” he asked him again quietly.

“My dad saw me hugging you, he’s not keen on the idea of a gay son apparently,” Yoongi told him quietly, the pain etched in his voice.

If it was possible Jimin is even more horrified,

“it's my fault?” he gasped out.

Yoongi sat up quickly, and then groaned at the pain the sudden movement caused.

“No, it fucking isn’t,” he insisted, sinking back down on the pillows.

Jimin is unconvinced and guilt runs through him,

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have hugged you, I didn’t think,” he whispered, squeezing Yoongi’s hand tighter.

“Jimin don’t,” Yoongi told him, voice stronger, “my parents have always been dicks, it’s not the first time,” he trailed off.

Jimin looked at him, another puzzle piece falling into place, “oh Yoongi,” he sighed shaking his head, “how the fuck have they gotten away with treating you so badly? You need to go to the police.”

Yoongi shook his head, “no point,” he sighed, resigned, “they’ve got all sorts of people in their pockets, I can get out in another couple of years, I’ll be ok,” he smiled stoically at   
Jimin and Jimin just feels utterly helpless.

They fall into silence, still holding hands when another knock at the door makes them both jump,

“It’s ok,” Jimin soothes Yoongi, “it’ll be Jungkook.”

He opened the door, nowhere near as excited as he had been, but Jungkook doesn’t notice to start with and jumps straight into his arms, wrapping his legs around Jimin’s waist and kissing him hard.

“Kook, hang on,” he splutters, lowering Jungkook to the floor, “I’m not alone.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen with fear, “your parents?” He choked out.

Jimin giggled despite the tension in the house, ruffling Jungkook’s hair affectionately, “no idiot boy, Yoongi.”

“Yoongi, excellent,” Jungkook exclaimed, going in search of him before Jimin could explain, following him into the lounge where Yoongi lay.

Jungkook knelt straight next to Yoongi where Jimin had been, his mood instantly sobering when he sees the state of his friend,

“oh shit Yoongi, again?” he asked, making Jimin wince when Yoongi just nodded.

“Want me to come with you to the hospital?” Jungkook asked Yoongi, indicating his wrist.

Yoongi smiled at him gently, “no it’s fine, I’ll ask Jimin to drop me off in a bit if he doesn’t mind, you go see your parents, I’m good.

In some ways Jimin is relieved, for some reason he’d expected Yoongi to fight the idea of going to the hospital to get his wrist sorted, in some ways he’s incredibly sad, finding out that it’s something Jungkook has done for him before, probably multiple times, and also that Yoongi is so convinced that he’ll just look after himself.

 

Jungkook doesn’t stay for long, Jimin sees him off with a gentle kiss and hug, and a promise that he’ll let Jungkook know how Yoongi gets on at the hospital. He’s already assured Jungkook and Yoongi that he has no intention of just dropping him off, that he’ll stay with Yoongi as long as he needs to.

 

Yoongi only has one concern before they head to the hospital, his face, he doesn’t want to show up with his face in such a state. The other injuries he can explain away easily as the result of drunken shenanigans he tells Jimin, making Jimin cringe internally again, but the black eye will elicit questions that he doesn't want to answer.  
So Jimin raids his makeup, trying to find something thick enough to cover the bruising but pale enough to match Yoongi’s face, after a trip through his mother’s stash too he succeeds, Yoongi holding himself stiff as Jimin smoothed cream and dusted powder on his face. Jimin goes even gentler than he would normally, mindful of the bruising, mindful of Yoongi’s sensitivity to being touched.

The wait at the hospital isn’t too bad, the triage nurse quickly comes to the same conclusion that they all have, that his wrist is broken. He’s sent for x-rays to confirm it, then they wait again, finally sent through to the plaster room and Yoongi is sent home with some thankfully strong painkillers, and an appointment for three days later, as the swelling will probably go down and he may need re-casting. Sitting in the car park, ready to take Yoongi home, Jimin just can’t, can’t take him back, can’t leave him there again, knowing that his parents may try and break him again. Yoongi insists, even getting tearful in his frustration, he knows his parents best he argues, they’ll back off now for a bit, it’s the way it’s always gone. They’ll be remorseful, for now, trying to make him understand that they only did it because they love him and worry about him. So Jimin relents, not wanting to cause Yoongi any more distress and he drops him home for the second time in two days, not even daring to get out of the car this time, far too worried how Yoongi’s parents might react.

He texts Jungkook to update him, his heart sinking more when Jungkook just confirms everything Yoongi has been saying, the pattern of his parents abuse is well established and, Jungkook tells Jimin, if it gets too much, they have given Yoongi a code word that means Jungkook or one of the others will go and get him immediately, it failed today because no one else was home, and Jimin didn’t know. He and Yoongi have already hatched a plan that Jungkook will drop by Yoongi’s tomorrow, supposedly to see him for the first time, but really to check on him, and for now, Jimin has to be satisfied that there is nothing else he can do.

 

 

On Monday morning, Mrs Jeon has the boys on earlies, Jungkook and Jimin both approaching the café from opposite directions at the same time, grinning to each other even when they are too far away to see each other clearly. Once they are inside, door relocked and out the back, away from the front windows they launch themselves at each other, holding each other tightly, almost brutally. Jungkook reaches for the back of Jimin’s head, pulling him in for a kiss, instantly panting in each other’s mouths, grabbing at each other’s clothes. Jimin yanks at Jungkook’s shirt, hastily releasing the buttons, desperate to see the piercings in real life, he pushes Jungkook’s shirt open over his chest and thumbs over the first, toying it gently between his fingers as he slipped one thigh between Jungkook’s giving Jungkook something to rut and thrust against. As soon as he tugs on the piercing he feels Jungkook’s cock lurch against his leg and he smirks,

“feel good Kook?” he breathes.

Jungkook nods, moaning back at Jimin, “so good Min, so fucking good.”

Jimin bends down slightly, to take the second, neglected piercing into his mouth, sucking at it, flicking it around with his tongue and nipping it between his teeth to tug, his fingers copy his mouth with the first and soon Jungkook is rutting hard and moaning out.

Jimin abandons the piercings, too worked up to wait, scrabbling with both of his hands at Jungkook’s waist, releasing his belt buckle, unzipping his trousers and pushing both his trousers and underwear off his hips as he sank down to his knees. He takes Jungkook’s solid and leaking cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, licking and sucking his way down. He knows just from the noises Jungkook is making and the tension in his muscles that Jungkook is already fucking close, Jungkook grabs his hair, making Jimin huff slightly in exasperation, it had taken him fucking ages to get that looking right this morning, and now it was all going to be ruined.

“Min, can I…fuck,” Jungkook gasps out, thrusting his hips slightly, letting Jimin know exactly what he wants to do.

Jimin nodded slightly, lubricating Jungkook as best he could, and swallowing ready.

Jungkook’s first thrust into his mouth is hard, hitting the back of his throat, almost knocking him off balance.

“Fuck, sorry,” Jungkook choked out and Jimin just shook his head, he’s fine. He braces himself better and snakes his hand around to Jungkook’s ass, squeezing it hard between his hands, telling him to go.

Jungkook doesn’t hold back, he fucks hard into Jimin’s mouth, stilling and screaming out after barely a dozen thrusts, spilling himself down Jimin’s throat. Jimin swallows and swallows, kneading Jungkook’s ass in his hands, feeling his muscles tense up hard, and then Jungkook releases his hair, pulling Jimin back up to standing.

“Min, fuck,” he breathed out, “you ok?”

Jimin grinned at him, “I’m fine,” he replied, voice noticeably croakier than when he first knelt before Jungkook.

Jungkook’s eyes widened, “your voice,” he said.

“It’ll be fine,” Jimin rasped, give me a second,” he smirked dirtily at Jungkook, hand tight around his own aching cock, “my turn?”

Jungkook looked at him sceptically, “you sure you’re ok, shall I get you a hot drink or something?”

Jimin rolled his eyes at Jungkook, “you just gave me a hot drink, now please Kook, touch me,” he groaned out as his fingers tightened around his shaft, “I going to fucking explode in a minute.”

Jungkook looked shocked at Jimin’s dirty reply, smacking him firmly on the ass before reaching for his cock. Jimin’s eyes involuntarily squeeze shut when Jungkook slaps him, and Jungkook doesn’t miss it.

“Oh Min,” he breathes, unbuckling Jimin’s trousers and starting to stroke him, “you liked that? Liked me punishing you?”

Jimin whimpered as Jungkook’s hand sped up, teasing around his sensitive and throbbing head, he bit his lip and nodded slightly.

Jungkook sucked in a deep breath, “you like giving blow jobs, like licking my come off your hands and now you like being spanked?” he listed, teasing Jimin closer and closer to the edge.

“Fucking hell Min, you make me want to dominate the hell out of you.”

Jimin tensed, and came at his words, Jungkook accidentally discovering what has been going through his mind since the first time he sucked Jungkook into his mouth. He wants that, wants Jungkook to dominate him, stand over him, bark orders at him and punish him.

Jungkook looked at him, face almost expressionless as he rakes his eyes over Jimin’s body, softening cock hanging out of his trousers and come streaked across the floor. 

“Clean this up,” he said to Jimin coldly, stalking out of the room towards the bathroom, leaving Jimin wordless and trying to talk himself out of a second erection as he cleaned the floor.

 

Jungkook is only gone a few minutes, and Jimin is still on his hands and knees cleaning when he comes back in.

“Oh Min, get up, you don’t actually have to do that,” Jungkook mumbled, his face red.

“Someone has to,” Jimin grinned back at him finishing up, “not like we can leave it there.”

Jungkook grinned back, “ahh no, guess not. Min, do we need to…you know…talk about stuff?” he questioned.

Jimin got back to his feet, his own face reddening, “if we have to,” he told Jungkook quietly.

“You like that stuff?” Jungkook questioned.

Jimin nodded shyly, “yeah, I guess, never really done anything like that, but the smacking and the bossiness…” he trailed off, face reddening more.

“You liked it?” Jungkook checked.

Jimin nodded more enthusiastically, “oh yeah, I liked it,” he confirmed, “maybe this isn’t the best place for it though,” he giggled, indicating the café.

Jungkook laughed too, “no, probably not,” he checked his watch, eyes widening when he saw how much time has passed.

“Shit Min,” he choked out, “we’re running really fucking late now.”

The both giggled guiltily, taking one more minute to kiss each other tenderly before springing into action, working at twice their normal speed to try and catch up before anyone else came in.

 

 

By the time Mrs Jeon comes in, ready for the café opening time, Jungkook and Jimin have mostly caught up, there are just a few cakes still in the oven that should technically be out and cooling by now, ready for icing or finishing before the lunchtime rush starts. Noticing that they are behind schedule Mrs Jeon frowns at Jungkook,

“How late were you today?” She questions him sternly.

Jungkook chokes slightly on the drink he’d just taken a sip of, “not too late,” he coughs.

Mrs Jeon turns her attention to Jimin, clearly not believing her son, “you tell me then, how late was he?”

Jimin opens his eyes wide, making him look as innocent as possible, “he was on time, it’s my fault, I asked him to teach me how he made the cakes, I slowed him down, I’m sorry.”  
She eyed him shrewdly before asking him, “are you ill? Your voice is a little croaky?”

This time Jungkook properly choked on his drink, painfully trying to suck in air past the liquid in his lungs, doubled over and coughing until his eyes streamed. Jimin and his mum were by his side in an instant, patting his back, waiting until he could breathe properly again, and Mrs Jeon was effectively diverted from her line of questioning.

 

 

Later on, she came to Jimin, asking him about his sudden interest in baking, it had momentarily confused Jimin, his little white lie to get Jungkook out of trouble having fallen out of his brain. He bluffed through it, telling her that watching Jungkook churn out his delicious creations had inspired him, that he’d tried while he was away at school but nothing had come out that well, so he’d asked Jungkook to teach him. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure where all this bullshit was coming from, but Mrs Jeon was not only convinced but enthusiastic, and Jimin felt bad about lying to her.

 

 

And that is how he found himself in the kitchen 2 days later, once the afternoon rush had died down, being guided through the basics of cake baking by Mrs Jeon. It was actually pretty cool, she was a thorough but strict teacher and he learned a lot even from his first baking session, and on the first Friday back he was challenged to bake a basic shortcake, and decorate it how he saw fit.

The baking had gone pretty well, from the crumbs that Jimin has managed to taste he’s got the flavour and texture spot on, but it’s the decorating that captures him the most. Once the shortcake is cooled enough he sets to work on the individual pieces, decorating them just with melted chocolate, strawberries and a dusting of caster sugar, but his artistic side explodes out of him and they look stunning by the time he’s finished. Every single piece is identical and looks mouth-watering, when Jungkook walks past on his way through the kitchen he actually gasps, making Jimin redden with pride. He can hear Jungkook calling to his mum, almost dragging her into the kitchen and pointing to the shortcake pieces Jimin has finished.

“Look, mum, look what he did,” Jungkook tells her, voice high with excitement, “they’re so pretty.”

Mrs Jeon walks over, appraising Jimin’s work quietly as the two boys watch her nervously.

“Did you do this freehand?” she asked Jimin casually and he just nodded in reply, wondering if he’s done something wrong, although she hadn’t given him any specific instructions.

“May I taste one?” she asked him.

Jimin nodded quickly, “of course, please.”

He turns round to get her a plate to put it on and fork to eat it with and she walks out of the kitchen with them to the courtyard without saying anything else.

Jimin let out a huge breath of air, turning to Jungkook,

“did I do something wrong?” he asked quietly.

Jungkook shook his head, “no Min, they look amazing, honest.” He reaches for a piece too, taking a big bite out of the corner, “tastes perfect too, you did really well, it's yum.”

 

It took Mrs Jeon the longest 10 minutes of Jimin’s life to come back,

“you’re a very fast learner,” she told him, “and your decorations are beautifully delicate, this was only meant to be a practice for you, but this is too pretty not to be sold, please take one of the slice trays and put this in the window.” She smiled gently at Jimin’s gawping face, patting his cheek in a motherly fashion, “good job,” she told him.

 

 

Later on that night, on their first night out with the guys, Jungkook stands up, drink in hand and demands silence. He inclines his glass towards Jimin, smiling hugely,

“my talented boyfriend,” he started, to cheers and whoops from the others, Jimin is blushing already, it’s the first time Jungkook has actually called him that in public. Jungkook waits for the noise to die down.

“Ahem, as I was saying, my talented boyfriend made a shortcake so delicious and pretty today that my mother decided to sell it in her café, the first time she’s ever sold someone’s first solo effort,” he grinned again and added quietly, “proud of you babe,” before drinking deeply and launching himself into Jimin’s lap, kissing him hard.

For the first night that he’s been out with them, everyone apart from him gets quite spectacularly drunk. Normally at least Namjoon or Yoongi stay sober enough to drive them all home, but Namjoon is drinking, and Yoongi forgets that alcohol and strong painkillers aren’t the best combo, so for the first time, Jimin has an impromptu sleepover.

Hoseok doesn’t make it past the couch, throwing himself on it as soon as they are through the door and refuses to move. Namjoon and Seokjin can’t keep their hands off each other so he directs them to the rarely used guest bedroom, shutting the door on them to give everyone a bit of privacy. The rest of them tumble into his bed, Jungkook pressed to one side of him and Taehyung on the other, Yoongi curled into Taehyung and it’s kind of cool, it feels like another step in his making Jungkook’s friends truly his too, apart from Yoongi he hasn’t heard from any of the others since the end of last summer, and he’s missed them more than he’d realised.

He sleeps well, coming too occasionally as someone stumbles to the toilet or to the kitchen for something, and the house feels like his dorm which is comforting. Having Jungkook sleeping in his arms just makes it even better and, although they’re not going to do anything with other people right there, actually it’s ok, it’s enough just to be with him again.

 

 

When everyone drifts off in the early afternoon the next day, hugging Jimin, thanking him, Jungkook stays, he’s pretty hungover, so they don’t do much, hang out together, curled up on the couch, watching something on TV that neither of them is really concentrating on, Jungkook even dozes for a bit, and it feels relaxing and comfortable and wonderful.  
Later on, when the credits are rolling, Jimin leans down to Jungkook, kissing him lightly on the top of his head,

“hey,” he starts quietly, heart already pounding stupidly loudly, “you know the other day? When we talked about stuff?”

Jungkook grumbled out a vague agreement, but it was pretty obvious to Jimin that he wasn’t really concentrating. Jimin considers abandoning this questioning, because, does he really want to start this? He thinks for a bit too long, the silence making Jungkook look up,

“Min?” he questioned sleepily, hair all messed up, looking cute as hell.

“Ahh, you know,” Jimin continued, “the dominating stuff,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Jungkook looked at him carefully, “you want to do that now?” he asked.

Jimin shook his head, “no, not right now, cuddles are perfect,” he grinned, tightening his arms around Jungkook, “I was just wondering if you, you know, had any things…that you wanted?”

It’s clear that Jungkook gets what Jimin is asking because he instantly blushes, piquing Jimin’s interests, “yeah?” he breathes.

Jungkook hesitated, and Jimin waited, not quite holding his breath, knowing how mortified he’d felt but wanting to know what Jungkook actually fantasised about.

“Well I like the idea of the dominating stuff, obviously,” Jungkook started, blushing harder.

Jimin nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“And I…well,” Jungkook stopped, huffing out, “god this is embarrassing,” choking out a little nervous giggle.

Jimin giggled too, “yeah tell me about it,” he told Jungkook, “but I want to know Kook, please?”

“Someone else,” Jungkook mumbled and Jimin’s heart froze, Jungkook wanted someone else?

“You, uh, don’t want to be exclusive?” Jimin asked carefully. Fuck, if he thought his heart was pounding hard before its nothing to what it feels like now, he feels like it might actually smash through his ribcage.

Jungkook looked at him shocked, “what?” he questioned, “oh no Min, not like that,” he babbled on, trying to reassure Jimin before adding quietly, “I want us to be with someone else, like together.”

Jimin’s heart rate slowed slightly, his panicky hitching breaths easing, “like a threesome?” he asked, looking at Jungkook with new eyes.

Jungkook looked away from Jimin and nodded, “just a dumb idea, forget it,” he mumbled.

“what if I don’t want to?” Jimin asked him, voice deepening unintentionally, fuck, this had sent him from scared to horny in record time, “did you have someone in mind?”

Jungkook almost imperceptibly nodded, “but it’s your fault,” he whispered.

Jimin was confused, “my fault how?”

“Because you kissed him,” Jungkook choked out quietly, and Jimin pauses, thinking, because the only person that he’s kissed the last 18 months or so, the only person apart from Jungkook is,

“Tae?” Jimin asked Jungkook incredulous.

“I watched you,” Jungkook confessed, “you looked so fucking sexy together, even though I was jealous, it was still, you know, hot. And I always thought that he and I might, one day, do stuff, because he’s Tae and he’s obviously, cute, but we didn’t, and then I met you,” he trailed off, almost panting from his breathless confession. He looked at Jimin guiltily, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Jimin shook his head, “I asked,” he said, struggling to get more words out because, fucking hell, this is not what he expected from Jungkook at all, and it hadn’t even crossed his mind since that first night that he would even want to touch Taehyung again but, holy shit, now Jungkook has put those images in his mind it’s all kinds of hot, and yeah, this could be fucking awesome.

He eventually managed to force out, “reckon he’d be up for it?”

Jungkook’s eyes fly to his face, “what?” he gasps.

Jimin looked back, “I said, do you reckon he’d be up for it?”

“Holy…what? Are you serious?” Jungkook choked.

“We’d need some ground rules, obviously, but yeah, I’m serious.”

“Jesus Min, I’m…I don’t even know what to say. You don’t mind?”

“The thought of watching you with someone, and you watching me…” Jimin tailed off, a little moan slipping from between his lips, “it’s…”  
He can’t explain, so he reaches for Jungkook’s hand, guiding it to his lap, to his solid cock, to show Jungkook instead exactly what effect the idea is having on him.

“Oh shit,” Jungkook choked out, springing up and rearranging himself on Jimin’s lap, facing him, grinding his own hardness into Jimin’s. Jimin latches onto Jungkook’s mouth, licking into him, holding him tightly,

“fuck, Min, take me to bed,” Jungkook moaned and Jimin complied, picking Jungkook up, holding him under his ass, kissing him all the way to the bedroom and finally, after nearly a year of waiting, feeling Jungkook filling him full, rocking his hips against Jimin’s, fucking him gently, fucking him hard and it feels so damn good.

 

 

They don’t talk about it again, they work, they hang out, they kiss and make love, but Taehyung isn’t mentioned again. They do go out the second Friday, but Taehyung doesn’t, Jimin isn’t sure why, and he wants to know, but the questions stick in his throat, and he doesn’t ask. He can’t articulate why, because Jungkook wants this, and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it too, but things between them feel both new and fragile like they’re trying to work out exactly where they are together with this intense togetherness followed by huge gaps of being parted. Maybe adding someone else in would be a mistake they can’t come back from, maybe Taehyung wouldn’t even be interested, maybe Jungkook would fall in love with him instead. But holy god, the thought of watching Jungkook and Taehyung together gets Jimin all kinds of riled up and between sex with Jungkook, it’s all he can think about when he’s getting himself off.

 

 

And so, on the third Friday, mindful that his time in the house alone is already drawing to a close, Jimin thinks it’s probably now or never.  
They’re in the club, everyone is out tonight and in good spirits. Yoongi has a new cast on, fibreglass this time, and bright neon pink. He hugs Jimin and Jimin hugs him back tight, checking that he’s doing ok and he is, working hard, as usual, keeping out of his parent’s way, counting down the days until he’s back in Seoul and free again.  
Jimin takes a break from dancing with Hoseok, grinning at Jungkook, kissing him lightly at first but quickly deepening it.

“Dammit,” he groaned to Jungkook, “how do you make me so fucking horny all the time?”

Pulling him in for another kiss before they’re interrupted by Taehyung throwing an arm around each of them, pushing his face close to theirs and telling them brightly,

“Hey you pair, pack it in huh? You’re making the rest of us jealous,” he was grinning and skipped off to the dancefloor.

Jimin and Jungkook stopped, and for a minute just looked at each other, silent questions and answers flowing between them, and Jungkook breathed,

“go and kiss him.”

Jimin’s stomach flipped, “just like that? Why me?”

Jungkook looked at him pleadingly, “you’ve done it before, please Min,” he begged.

“I can’t just kiss him, in front of everyone, he’d probably punch me anyway,” Jimin said, his sensible voice coming out, drowning out his horny voice that was screaming at him to go and do it.

“Dance with him then?” Jungkook suggested, “seduce him again, bring him home with us?”

“Are you sure?” Jimin checked and Jungkook just nodded, eyes bright and hopeful.

 

 

He made his way back to the dancefloor, working closer to Taehyung, checking in with Jungkook who was watching him with the most intense look Jimin has even seen and fuck, it’s turning him on. He feels like he’s been sent out to retrieve Taehyung for Jungkook and it's sexy as hell.

He dances next to Taehyung for a bit, ‘accidentally’ brushing against him more and more, Taehyung letting him, smiling back happily, even when Jimin pushes him further, putting his hands on Taehyung's hips, dancing dangerously close to him. Taehyungs smile falters slightly when Jimin’s hand wanders a bit close to his ass, and Taehyung excuses himself to the toilet. Jimin checks in with Jungkook one last time, looking at him, and Jungkook jerks his head, motioning Jimin to follow Taehyung, so he does.

In the bathroom, Taehyung is stood at the urinal, dick in hand when Jimin comes in, unable to help himself from glancing, and Taehyung notices.

“Everything ok Jimin?” he checks, his voice a bit more apprehensive than normal.

Jimin nodded, not speaking to Taehyung, not entirely sure what to say, so he watches as Taehyung finishes, fastens his trousers and washes his hands.

“Jimin, you’re making me nervous,” Taehyung jokes.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin breathes, taking a step towards Taehyung and trailing his hand down Taehyung’s arm, linking his fingers through Taehyung’s and pulling him closer.

Taehyung moved towards him obediently, and let Jimin reach for his head, let Jimin pull him down and press his lips to Taehyung’s, but when Jimin’s hand wanders down to   
Taehyung’s ass again, Taehyung stops him gently.

“What’s going on Jimin?” Taehyung asked, voice husky, “because this is as sexy as hell but you’re with Kook, and he’s my best friend, have you guys had a fight or something?” Taehyung sounds confused.

Jimin shook his head, reaching to kiss Taehyung again, “he knows I’m here,” Jimin breathed and Taehyung’s eyes bulge.

“Kookie knows?” Taehyung questioned.

Jimin nodded, running his hands down Taehyung’s back, “come home with me?” he asked, adding, “come home with us.”

“Do what now?” Taehyung squeaked, clearing his throat, embarrassed.

“You heard,” Jimin murmured.

“Tell me what you’re actually asking,” Taehyung pleaded, “so I know I’m not having some sort of fucking hallucination.”

Jimin grinned, reaching for Taehyung again, kissing him deeper and harder, “come home with us, fuck us, let us fuck you, details to be decided later,” Jimin tells him.

“And Kookie knows?” Taehyung checked again.

“He was the one who suggested it to me,” Jimin told Taehyung, eyes boring into Taehyung’s soul.

Taehyung gulped, “oh,” he started, eyes flaming with desire before he grabbed Jimin and kissed him hard, “fuck yeah,” he breathed, “let's go.” 

 

 

They walk across the dance floor together, back towards Jungkook, and Jungkook is clearly trying to suppress a massive grin, not knowing what’s transpired in the bathroom, but obviously hopeful as they’re approaching him together, he’s practically jumping up and down on the spot waiting for them to get close enough. When they reach him, Jimin pulls him into his side, murmuring in his ear,

“let’s go.”

“Tae?” Jungkook questions urgently, making Jimin nod.

“Fuck,” Jungkook breathes, exhaling hard into Jimin’s hair, a very tiny moan escaping from his lips and sending bolts of desire through Jimin, bloody hell, Jungkook already sounds wrecked.

Uncharacteristically the three of them walk out without saying anything to their other friends, blinded by base desires, they forget until they’re halfway to Jimin’s.

“Shit, I didn’t tell Namjoon I didn’t need a lift home,” Taehyung suddenly exclaimed.

“I’ll text him, tell him you were too drunk and I’ve taken you home,” Jimin suggested pulling out his phone and Taehyung smirked back at him,

“not too far from the truth.”

Jimin grinned back, but the walk home was taking too long, and it was clearly giving them all time to think, and slightly sober up, minor doubts were flitting through his mind, and from the awkward silences emanating from the other two, he wasn’t the only one, he bumped hips gently with Jungkook, getting his attention,

“you ok?” he asked quietly.

Jungkook nodded hesitantly, “bit weirded out all of a sudden, you know?”

Taehyung snorted, “you’re weirded out? Your best friend’s boyfriend didn’t jump you in the bathroom when you had your dick out, if anyone should be weirded out it's me.”

“You…what?” Jungkook spluttered out, turning to Jimin.

Jimin shrugged, “you told me to kiss him, so I did.”

Jungkook let another little moan escape, but he sounded more frustrated this time, “I wanted to watch,” he grumbled.

Taehyung eyed Jungkook carefully, and slowed his pace, stopping in the shadows, “want to watch me now?” he asked Jungkook, half joking, grabbing Jimin’s hand and pulling him in close, stroking along Jimin’s jawline, making Jimin tilt his head up. Jimin felt Jungkook draw in closer to them,

“fuck yeah,” he breathed, and Taehyung closed the gap between himself and Jimin.

They picked up where they left off in the bathroom, diving straight into a deep kiss, sliding their tongues along each others. Jimin might have his eyes closed, savouring the moment between him and Taehyung, but he can feel Jungkook by his side, he can hear his breathing quicken and, as he and Taehyung break their kiss, Jungkook actually gasps,

“shit,” he breathes out slowly, “can we just get home already.”

Jimin’s eyes drop to where Jungkook is absentmindedly palming himself through his trousers and he nods, the three of them starting once again towards Jimin’s house, and his bed.

 

 

When they get into the house, Jimin waves them towards the bedroom,

“just have to piss,” he told them, “make yourselves comfortable.”

It takes him a minute to calm his dick down enough to be able to pee, and, by the time he makes it back to the bedroom, the sight on his bed makes him pause in the doorway. He knew Jungkook was stunning, obviously, and Taehyung too, but the sight before him makes him suddenly harder than ever. They’re just kissing, led together, side by side, pressed together, lost in the moment, and fuck, they look amazing together.

Jimin is just content to watch for a minute. He’d thought that if he ever had a threesome that someone would be left out, that it’d be awkward, but even though they’re unaware that he’s there right now, and they’re ignoring him completely, he feels connected, feels part of this, and it’s very fucking hot.

Taehyung breaks the kiss and wriggles so he can sit up, reaching for the bottom of his shirt to remove it, and he makes eye contact with Jimin. Jimin watches as Taehyung blushes, obviously aware that Jimin has been watching them, and he holds out his hand for Jimin to join them. Before he gets on the bed behind Jungkook, Jimin takes off his own shirt, reaching around Jungkook to stroke Taehyung's back, encouraging him back to Jungkook’s mouth. They sandwich Jungkook between them, Jimin working on his neck, kissing Jungkook and sucking him, Taehyung working at his mouth.

Taehyung kisses across Jungkook’s face, down his jawline and on to Jimin’s face, making Jimin look up from Jungkook’s neck, and latch on to Taehyung’s mouth again over Jungkook’s shoulder. He reaches for Taehyung’s ass, groping and squeezing at it, making Taehyung rock his hips against Jungkook’s, making Jungkook moan out softly and rock his hips back, grinding his ass into Jimin’s crotch.

Jimin slid his hand up Jungkook’s chest, between him and Taehyung, seeking out his piercings, they were still super sensitive, the slightest graze of Jimin’s fingers across them making Jungkook arch into his touch. Taehyung noticed and giggled,

“sensitive nips huh Kook?” he questioned.

“It’s the piercings,” Jimin told him over Jungkook’s shoulder, making Taehyung gape,

“piercings? As in multiple?” he questioned, “show me?”

Jimin slid his hand up Jungkook’s chest, pulling up the shirt, uncovering Jungkook’s body for Taehyung’s eyes to feast on.

“Jesus,” Taehyung choked, “you’re fucking ripped man,” he said to Jungkook in awe, tracing his fingers along Jungkook’s abs, following the lines between his individual muscles, tracing his fingers up towards his nipples,

“can I touch?” he asked cautiously when he saw the rings.

Jungkook nodded, “but go easy ok?”

Taehyung traced one finger so lightly over Jungkook’s nipple that it barely grazed it, ghosting it around, tracing the edges, tracing the metal, tracing the holes where the metal went into his skin. Jungkook was barely breathing,

“you can go a bit harder,” he gasped, and Taehyung smirked in response, pinching lightly, and then tugging gently on the ring,

“oh holy fuck,” Jungkook groaned out, “yes.”

 

Between him and Taehyung, they teased and aroused Jungkook, taking him apart, reducing him to a moaning mess, making him beg for relief,  
“Jesus fuck, “he groaned out, after Taehyung had spent a bit too long teasing at his nipple with his mouth, “I’m too fucking hot. “ he reached for his own trousers, undoing them and pushing them down, taking his underwear too, taking a second to breathe. Taehyung and Jimin let him, gave him a second led on his back, completely naked, leaking and uncomfortable looking cock straining for release. They made eye contact over Jungkook’s prone body, grinning at each other, a moment of understanding passing between the two of them, before they dived for a nipple each, nipping and tugging and licking until Jungkook begged for mercy,

“would one of you just fuck me?” he begged, “please.”

“Who Kook?” Jimin murmured gently to Jungkook. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, why else would Taehyung be here? Jungkook’s eyes met his, before flicking quickly to Taehyung and back, Jimin smiled at Jungkook understandingly, 

“Tae?” he asked softly.

Jungkook just nodded shyly, looking at Jimin carefully, “what about you?” he asked.

Jimin smiled, “gonna watch,” he breathed, suddenly wanting to be out of his own trousers so he had free access to his own cock.

He got off the bed, leaving Jungkook to strip Taehyung naked, and retrieved condoms and lube, placing them within easy reach.

He catches a glimpse of Taehyung's erection before it's pushed against Jungkook’s stomach and he simultaneously winces and is jealous, Taehyung is bigger even than Jungkook, probably about the same length but Taehyung is significantly wider, and Jimin hopes he gets a chance to fuck him too before tonight is over.

They prep Jungkook together, Jimin starts, sliding his index finger into Jungkook and then, when he’s ready for more, Taehyung slides his own index finger alongside Jimin’s, they lean in to kiss each other, wriggling closer together, pressing in to each other before Jungkook’s indignant cough reminds them that they’re actually supposed to be concentrating on something else, giggling they get back to work.

When Jungkook is begging, and cursing at them for taking too long Jimin sits back, watching as Taehyung rolls on a condom, and spends an extra second or two stroking lube along his length, clearly enjoying touching himself, making Jimin reach for his own dick and giving it a few passes through his hand before he had to stop himself, the last thing that he wants from tonight is to come from his own touch.

And then he has a front row seat to watching his boyfriend’s gorgeous ass opening up as Taehyung starts to push inside of him. He has never been this close, never been able to watch in so much detail in real life and it’s unbelievably erotic.

He watches as Jungkook’s groans and gasps affect his ass and make his dick twitch and lurch. It’s a while before Jimin realises that Jungkook is genuinely struggling to fit Taehyung in. Taehyung is being incredibly patient, despite his obvious want to pound Jungkook into the bed. Jimin wriggles up the bed, conscious it might be his presence distracting Jungkook, he slides alongside Jungkook kissing him gently,

“you ok, want me to give you guys a moment?” he questioned cautiously.

Jungkook moaned out, “no, Min, fuck, don’t leave, it’s just, god, he’s too big,” he spat out through gritted teeth.

“We didn’t prep you enough?” Jimin questioned?”

“I don’t think anyone could be prepped enough for that,” Jungkook huffed, indicating down between his legs, where at least half of Taehyung’s dick was still outside him, “I just can’t…”

Taehyung withdrew carefully, “sorry Kook,” he said quietly, and regretfully, taking off the condom and running his hands through his hair distractedly, “I’ve been told before I’m a shitty top.”

Taehyung looks so down all of a sudden that Jimin reaches for him, pulling him down on him and Jungkook, “can I try?” he asked, eying both Jungkook and Taehyung carefully, and hopefully.

Taehyung shrugged like he didn’t care, “if you want, you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jimin breathed, “I mean I’ve… I’ll be ok.” He cursed at himself internally, hopefully he’d got away with that, no such luck.

“Min, you’ve what?” Jungkook asked.

“Been with a big guy before, let’s just skip over that though please, your dick is perfect and I love it,” Jimin blurted out, trying to both explain himself and reassure Jungkook all in one.

Jungkook just giggled, I love yours too,” he told Jimin, “and I know you have a past, it’s cool, I’m kind of curious if you can take Tae though, it feels fucking bigger than it looks.”

Jimin just nodded, “yeah, I’ll need prep,” he leaned up to Taehyung, kissing him briefly, “will you do the honours?” he asked gently.

Taehyung nodded, looking much less downcast than he had a minute ago, “yeah,” he breathed, moving off the other two and pushing Jimin gently, “on your back.”

Taehyung spent too long prepping him as far as Jimin was concerned, by the time he finally persuaded Taehyung to grab another condom he was on the verge of coming, had been for a very long time.

“How do you want me?” Taehyung asked, slicking his cock up for the second time with more lube than was probably strictly necessary.

“On your back?” Jimin suggested, voice low, “I want to ride you.”

Taehyung led back, arranging himself on Jimin’s pillows, and Jimin straddled his narrow hips, positioning himself hovering over Taehyung’s dick before starting to sink down slowly on him, just a little bit to start with, getting used to the stretch, before lowering himself a bit deeper and a bit deeper with each thrust. He took his time, knowing it’d hurt too bad if he didn’t, but once Taehyung’s engorged head started to squeeze past his prostate he couldn’t hold back, moving faster and faster to get himself fully sighted on Taehyung before he came, the build-up has been too long, and Taehyung just felt too fucking good. All three of them gasped out when Jimin finally sat fully in Taehyung’s lap and, before he could start moving, Taehyung grabbed his hips, fingertips pressing hard into his flesh, holding him still.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Taehyung, concerned.

“Jimin, Jesus fuck, nothing is wrong, just…fucking be still for a second please,” Taehyung begged, his eyes clamped tightly closed, jaw clenched, trying to regain control of himself.

Jimin understood, glad of the break himself, he just breathed, waiting for Taehyung to tell him he could move again.

“Fuck, I’m too close,” Taehyung spat out, groaning with frustration, “can I just…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence but his bucking hips told Jimin what Taehyung needed,

“yeah, but on top huh?” Jimin asked, sliding carefully off Taehyung before lying back himself, “I want to feel you go hard.”

Taehyung knelt between Jimin’s legs, whimpering at Jimin’s words as he pushed back inside him.

“You sure?” he checked, hips starting to push harder into Jimin.

“Jimin pushed back, “yes Tae, go,” he commanded.

Taehyung braced his arms either side of Jimin’s head, and started to push into him harder, and harder, his orgasm obviously building again.

“Tae, fuck me hard.” Jimin spat out, and Taehyung obeyed, pounding into Jimin as hard as he dared, coming barely two minutes after, his entire body going rigid as he released into Jimin. Jimin could feel Taehyung pulsing inside him and he clenched around Taehyung on purpose, milking every last drop out of Taehyung until Taehyung begged him to stop.

“Fuck, sorry,” he choked out as he pulled out of Jimin, “you didn’t even get to come.”

Jimin grinned despite his need, “’s cool Tae, I’m good, might fuck Kook now if he’s up for it?”

Jimin looked over at Jungkook, who had been watching them with a glazed expression, practically drooling, “oh fuck, yes please,” he moaned, reaching for Jimin.

Jimin reached for a condom, glad he’d brought plenty, rolling it on and laying down between Jungkook’s legs, “I’m probably going to be even quicker than Tae,” he warned Jungkook, making Taehyung protest feebly from where he was currently slumped,

“’s not my fault Kookie was so damn tight and you were so damn hot.”

Jimin and Jungkook quickly fell into an easy routine, Jimin pushing inside Jungkook, setting a rhythm and angle he knew would get Jungkook off quickly, and he was right, stroking Jungkook quickly to his own release, making him yell out and surprise even Taehyung with the volume of his vocals, before coming inside Jungkook, panting heavily on top of him before Jungkook shoved him off.

 

Afterwards, it was surprisingly not awkward, each of them quickly showering off, leaving the other two to hang out before they were all dressed for bed, and cuddled up together, Jimin in front, with Taehyung in the middle spooning him from behind. Jungkook curled up across Taehyung’s back, reaching his harm all the way over Taehyung, so he could reach Jimin too, falling asleep like that, in each other’s arms.

 

 

He woke up in the same position, conscious of Taehyung's heavy weight pressed into his back, more conscious of Taehyung's hardened dick pressing into his ass, and he shouldn’t be aroused by it, last night was never meant to be anything other than a one time deal, an experience, but fuck, it’s so tempting when he's right there and pressing insistently between Jimin’s butt cheeks.

Somewhere behind him he hears one of their phones on the bedside table vibrating the wood as it rings silently, the sound wakes the others, Jungkook groaning and clinging on tighter to Jimin over the top of Taehyung, and it makes Jimin grin, Jungkook is always slow to wake up in the morning, preferring cuddles as he comes to.  
Taehyung is quicker to wake, and his whole body stiffens as he obviously realises what’s happened in the night, pressing his erection into his best friends boyfriend is probably an awkward way to wake up Jimin reckons. Taehyung tries to wriggle free, but Jungkook holds him tighter, shifting even closer into Taehyung, pushing Taehyung even more into Jimin, and Jimin can’t help but suck in a breath and Taehyung’s cock shifts and rubs against him.

“Sorry,” Taehyung breathed in his ear, “Kook is fucking heavy.”

Jimin purposefully stayed still, “’s fine Tae, I don mind,” Jimin told him sleepily.

“That was just a one-off though right?” Taehyung whispered back, “you and Kook aren’t looking to add a third?”

“What?” Jimin asked him dopily before catching on, “oh no, just a last night thing,” before adding, “that’s ok right?” suddenly worried that Taehyung might feel used, which was the last thing he wanted.

“Oh god yeah, fine, I don’t want a boyfriend, never mind two, it was fun yeah?” Taehyung confirmed quickly, “but we should probably get my dick out of your ass and Jungkook’s out of mine if that’s the case.”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at Taehyung's logic, and his giggling set off Taehyung, and they finally woke Jungkook.

“What’s so damn funny?” he grumbled.

“Nothing really Kook,” Taehyung reassured him as they moved around in the bed, rearranging themselves into more comfortable positions, “it’s just a bit odd to be waking up with your hard cock pushed in my ass, while mine’s in your boyfriends,” Taehyung explained, still giggling. “I mean, you’re hard, I’m hard, and Jimin…” he paused, reaching over Jimin’s crotch, pressing his flat hand against Jimin, making him gasp slightly, “yep, also hard,” he confirmed, making Jungkook slap his arm,

“hands off my boyfriend,” he grumbled.

“Not what you said last night Kook,” Taehyung quipped, “but yeah, hands off from now on I promise.”

A dangerous moment passed between all three of them, despite Jungkook’s protests and Taehyung and Jimin’s conversation it was obvious that they were all thinking along the same lines, they’re all still in bed, and they’re all hard, would it be taking things too far to suggest that they called a halt to their threesome adventures after just one more round? 

They led there for a minute, no one had both hands above the covers, and Jimin wondered who would be the first one to crack.

It was Jungkook, suddenly bursting out, “fuck, I’m still horny,” voicing out loud what they were all thinking. And Jimin was game, but he wanted to make sure,

“Kook?” he questioned, “spell it out?”

“Want to fuck Tae,” he murmured, face reddening as Taehyung gulped.

“Tae?” Jimin asked, leaving the question hanging in the air, and he’s kind of hoping Taehyung will say yes.

Taehyung looked between them for the longest minute, trying to decide before he nodded, “yeah,” he breathed out, “that’d be good.”

“Fuck,” Jungkook squeaked, throwing himself over to the other side of the bed, reaching for lube and condoms before demanding, “strip Tae, and spread your legs.”

“Going all dominant on me Kook,” Taehyung quipped back, stripping off his night clothes as he grinned. Jimin and Jungkook caught each other’s eyes, a private moment passing between them.

“Oh no,” Taehyung begged, “no details please, I don’t want to know.”

Taehyung lay back next to Jimin, and they both watched as Jungkook lubed up his fingers and started to stroke Taehyung before pushing his first finger into him.

“Shit, fuck, yes,” Taehyung spat out, breathing deeply.

Jungkook worked fairly quickly, opening up Taehyung as Jimin and Taehyung kissed, Jimin enjoying the moans and sighs that Jungkook is drawing from Taehyung being transferred to his lips.

“Tae,” Jungkook checked, “you ready?”

Taehyung nodded, “yeah Kook,” he confirmed.

Jimin watched as his condom clad boyfriend began to push into his best friend for the first time, quickly increasing his pace. He led on one side, giving him easier access to Taehyung’s mouth, although Taehyung was distracted right now, it was bloody amazing to be watching Jungkook take Taehyung apart. Jimin had stripped off himself, lazily palming himself before Jungkook picked up the pace, and he copied, sliding his hand quicker and harder along himself, dipping in to kiss Taehyung every now and then, nuzzling at his neck when his mouth is distracted with Jungkook’s.

He knows Jungkook is getting close, his noises by now as familiar to Jimin as his own and he too can feel the oh so familiar heat pooling and building in his groin.  
Jungkook comes first, shouting his orgasm as his hips falter and his rhythm is disturbed, the sight undoes Jimin too, shooting his own come onto Taehyung’s hip, painting his bronzed skin with white streaks.

“Sorry Tae,” he chokes out as Jungkook pulls out of him.

His regretful tone pulls Jungkook’s attention and he looks to where Jimin is looking,

“Min did you fucking come on him,” he giggles.

Jimin nodded, thumb already situated in his mouth, he pops it out so he can talk, “’s ok, I’ve got it,” he tells Jungkook, leaning into Taehyung’s hip, tongue poised to clean him.

“Oi, fuck, Taehyung squeaked, shoving at Jimin’s shoulder, “what are you doing? It’s fine, I can have a damn shower.”

Jungkook just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “oh let him, he likes it,” he told a shocked looking Taehyung.

Taehyung screwed up his nose, “Jesus if you’re that desperate I can think of a better use for your mouth,” he told Jimin, indicating at his still hard cock, “my best friend assures me that you give the most excellent blow jobs,” he smirked.

“You’ll kill him with that thing,” Jungkook grumbled, indicating at Taehyung’s straining dick.

Jimin just giggled, “he won’t, it’s fine, I can take him.”

“No way,” Jungkook shot back.

“Want to bet?” Jimin questioned cheekily, pushing himself up between Taehyung's legs, starting to lick stripes up Taehyung before taking the head in his mouth. And fuck, this is a stretch even for him, but now he’s had his prowess questioned he can’t let Jungkook win.

And so he works quickly, hoping that being fucked will have already sent Taehyung to the edge and that he won’t have too much to do to bring him over. Judging from the groans that Taehyung is already making, he’s right, he teases briefly, making Jungkook think he was right, before sinking all the way down until his nose is in Taehyung’s pubic hair, and he swallows around Taehyung, wriggling his tongue just slightly along the thick vein on the underside and Taehyung suddenly grabs tight hold of his hair with both hands, almost wrenching strands from his head, and he comes down Jimin’s throat.

“Holy mother of what the fuck?” he gasps out once his spasms have subsided and Jimin has let him slip from his lips.

“Hold that thought,” Jimin choked out, reaching for himself again and tugging a couple of times before he comes for the second time, streaking over the sheets, dribbling just enough down his hand so he has to stick his thumb back in his mouth to clean it again.

“What the fuck?” Taehyung asks again, eyes swivelling between Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin is in no place to answer right now, collapsing down on to the bed, eyes closed, breathing hard, grin on his face, still licking at his hand.

He hears Jungkook somewhere above him talking to Taehyung,

“told you, he likes giving blow jobs, deep throating, and you know, licking himself.

“He comes just from giving blow jobs?” he hears Taehyung ask incredulous, “no wonder you fucking love him.”

He hears a slap and an ouch and he grins more,

“not the only reason dickhead,” he hears Jungkook grumble, “go have a shower, it’s weird talking to you when you’re covered in my boyfriend’s come.”

Jimin can almost hear Taehyung’s eye roll, “weirder than having your dick in my ass? You have messed up priorities Kook,” he hears Taehyung tell Jungkook light-heartedly before he shifts off the bed, and heads out of the room.

 

 

And then it’s Monday again, back at the café, working flat out now, the summer rush at its most intense peak. Jimin is still baking, still learning under Mrs Jeon’s tutelage. After the roaring success of the shortcake, Jimin had felt like he could handle the baking, that he knew what he was doing, but Mrs Jeon has proved him wrong over and over again. He is a good baker, no doubt about it, but Mrs Jeon just pushes him harder as a result. He’s quickly been taken through all of the café’s staple bakes, ones that sell well every day, and that they always make sure are available. The flavours are familiar to Jimin, having been fed almost exclusively on café food both this summer and last, but he knows he needs to be able to produce identical replica’s, and anything less than perfect isn’t allowed out of the kitchen.

He and Jungkook have less than a week now of total privacy before Jimin’s parents are due to return home and no doubt Jungkook will disappear, will refuse to go anywhere near Jimin’s house again. Last year it was kind of funny, this year, before Jungkook has even refused to meet his parents, Jimin is already irritated. He could understand it if his parents were likely to be awful to Jungkook, or were friends with Jungkook’s parents and there was the potential for them to let something slip but that is not the case. Jimin’s mum still feels guilty about scaring the shit out of Jungkook last summer, and with Jimin being their only child, they want to meet the person who has become so important to him, the person that he loves for god's sake. Jimin resolves that this year he will persuade Jungkook to meet his parents, even if it’s just once, just so he can see that they are decent people, because if Jungkook really did love him, surely he’ll do this for him?

 

 

After another busy week at the café, Friday comes around again, Jimin’s parents are home Sunday, so it’s probably the last time Jungkook will come home with him this summer unless he can persuade him otherwise. It’s also going to be the first time that he’s seen Taehyung since last weekend, since he watched Jungkook fuck Taehyung, and he can’t help but wonder if it’s going to be awkward, or worse, obvious to the others. At lunchtime, Jimin thinks it’s going to be even more hideous than either of those options, Jungkook sits down for lunch with a glum look on his face, wordlessly showing Jimin his phone, and a text from Taehyung.

 

From: TaeTae  
“Hey, not coming out tonight, have a drink or three for me.”

 

Taehyung has attached some alcohol emoji’s and a kissy face, but Jimin can tell from Jungkook’s reaction that he’s worrying.

“You think it’s because of the other day?” he asks Jungkook carefully, making sure to keep his words neutral, just in case they’re overheard.

Jungkook shrugged sadly, “don’t know,” he said, “haven’t heard much from him in the last few days, you?”

Jimin shook his head, “no, but unless I’m pissing you off I don’t, its normal.”

Jungkook sighed, “normally I get loads, think we fucked up?”

Jimin quirked his eyebrow at Jungkook’s choice of words but one glare from Jungkook soon stops him,

“it’s not fucking funny Min,” Jungkook spat, “he’s my best friend.” 

Jungkook just glared at Jimin, pissing Jimin off with his attitude,

“hey, it was your idea,” he spat back, “don’t fucking blame me.”

Jungkook looked back at Jimin open-mouthed before shoving himself away from the bench, shooting one last evil glare at Jimin,

“fuck you,” he hissed, stalking back into the café.

Jimin just sat for a minute, heart pounding, how the hell had that gone so wrong so fast? He decided to get to the bottom of it and text Taehyung, reaching for his phone while he   
still had a few minutes of his lunch break left.

 

From: Me  
“Tae?”  
“You ok?”  
“Kook says you’re not coming out tonight?”

 

It doesn’t take Taehyung long to reply,

 

From: TaeTae  
“Why? You going to miss me?”

 

Jimin grinned despite his sour mood

 

From: Me  
“Kook is worried.”

 

He sent him back

 

From: TaeTae  
“Worried about what?”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes, Taehyung really could be kind of dense sometimes.

 

From: Me  
“You’ve been quiet with him since, you know, last weekend, and now you’re not coming out tonight.”  
“Are you really ok?”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Fucking hell Jimin, I’m fine, just working, I’ve been offered an extra shift tonight that’s all.”  
“Is Kook really freaking out?”

 

From: Me  
“Yeah he is, fix it with him will you, please?”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Ahh, he needs to calm down, we’re cool.”  
“I’ll talk to him, have a good night without me.”

 

Taehyung signed off with a kissy face and Jimin just sent him a simple thank you in reply.

He’s just coming out of the bathroom, back into the staffroom before heading back out the front when Jungkook stops him, face flushed,

“so, Tae’s fine,” he mumbled at Jimin.

“I know,” Jimin told him quietly, “I messaged him.”

Jungkook nodded, “I know, he said. He said you told him I was worried, but you didn’t tell him I’d been a dick to you?”

Jimin smiled a bit at that, “well he’s your best friend, probably would have taken your side anyway.”

Jungkook just looked back, pained, “sorry,” he winced, “you were right, it was my idea, and I did kind of freak out that I’d fucked everything up.”

“I think that definitely needs to be the only time we do that,” Jimin told him, voice low.

Jungkook’s eyes shot up to meet his, “oh god yeah, no one else, too fucking stressful.” 

They shared a quick moment between them, eyes locking, before they’re interrupted by Soojin coming in to grab her belongings to leave. They both scrambled out of the room,   
back to what they were supposed to be doing, drama hopefully over for now.

 

 

Jungkook picks Jimin up as usual, and they head out together, as usual, and it’s good. They drink and dance with the others, catch up with them. Yoongi and Jimin start making plans for their return together to Seoul, Jimin still nervous about making any further appearances near Yoongi’s house, still worrying that he’ll step over some invisible boundary and push Yoongi’s parents to hurt him again.

Their night out is lovely, and normal, and nothing is said about Taehyung disappearing off with them last weekend, everyone more than happy to swallow the story that he was drunk and Jimin and Jungkook had taken care of him.

On the way back to Jimin’s, fuelled by alcohol and probably stupidly considering they’ve already fought once today, Jimin brings up his parents, badgering Jungkook to meet them so he can still come over after Sunday.

“Min, no, please, just drop it,” Jungkook tells him, but Jimin isn’t to be swayed.

“Kook, they’re nice people, they want to meet you, want to meet my boyfriend, have you over for tea, normal stuff.”

Jungkook just swallowed hard and shook his head, “can’t,” he gulped.

“why the fuck not?” Jimin questioned harshly, more harshly than he’d meant to, his tone making Jungkook stop in his tracks.

“Why are you pushing this?” he asked.

“Why are you resisting so fucking much? It’s not normal,” Jimin spat back, “anyone would think my parents were some sort of raving homophobic assholes the way you carry on.”  
Jungkook flinched, “I’ve never said that,” he said to Jimin quietly.

“If you loved me you’d do it for me,” Jimin muttered back darkly.

Jungkook laughed back mirthlessly, “seriously? You’re pulling the ‘you’d do it if you loved me’ shit? How old are you, fucking twelve?”

“Fuck you,” Jimin shot back at Jungkook, echoing Jungkook’s words from earlier.

“Really?” Jungkook questioned, squaring up to Jimin before grabbing the front of his shirt in his fists.

Jimin tried to pry his hands off, but the alcohol in his system made him uncoordinated, his hand slipped and he accidentally backhanded Jungkook across the cheekbone.  
Jungkook exploded, shoving Jimin hard away from him and into the side of the building they’d been passing. Jimin fought back, pushing himself off the wall and back into Jungkook’s face. They tussled for a few minutes, exchanging grabs and shoves and a few punches to each other before Jungkook catches Jimin’s mouth, splitting his lip and making him bleed. The sight of the blood on his hand makes Jimin hold his hand up for a truce. Jungkook just looks at him, stares for a few seconds, regret crossing his face, before he turns around and stalks away from Jimin, back in the direction they came from, away from Jimin’s house.

Jimin watches him go, waits for him to come back, but he doesn’t, Jimin watches until he can’t see Jungkook anymore, and then he slowly walks back the rest of the way to his house, wondering yet again just what the fuck had happened between them, and if it was fixable.

 

 

When he wakes in the morning, alone, stiff limbs, swollen lip and bruises reminding him what had happened between Jungkook all he feels is shame. Shame that he’s pushed Jungkook so far, shame that he’s ended up in the sort of relationship where they treat each other like this, and shame that he’s never managed to bring the most important people in his life together, his parents would genuinely love Jungkook and to his very core, he can’t understand why Jungkook won't at least give them a chance.  
He texts Jungkook, repeatedly all morning, his messages going unanswered.

 

From: Me  
“Kook, we need to talk.”  
“I’m sorry ok?”  
“I shouldn’t have pushed you. I just don’t get it.”  
“Kook please.”  
“Please talk to me.”  
“At least let me know you got home safely last night.”

 

With each message, he feels more desperate, and when Jungkook doesn’t answer the last one, Jimin just crumples, all the emotions that have been swirling around in him bursting out. He cries, sobs really, breath hitching, face burning, and through his tears, he reaches out one last time before he resolves to leave Jungkook alone.

 

From; Me  
“Jungkook, please, I love you.”

 

He gets a reply almost instantly, but not from Jungkook,

 

From: TaeTae  
“Jimin, he’s safe, he’s with me, and he loves you too, just give him a bit of breathing space huh? You both need to calm the fuck down.”

 

He fires back immediately

 

From: Me  
“Tae I need to see him, now, where are you?”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Going to apologise?”

 

From: Me  
“Yes, I don’t understand, but yes.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Look he’s been awake half the night, crying and ranting, he’s sleeping now, give him another hour or so huh?”

 

From: Me  
“Yeah, ok.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Good, come to mine after lunch, you two can work your shit out then.”

 

From: Me  
“Thank you, Tae.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“I’m only doing this because I love Kook, and he doesn’t deserve to lose your BJ skills because you two are too fucking stupid to talk to each other.”

 

Jimin’s mood has considerably brightened from his exchange with Taehyung but he’s now giggling, firing back.

 

From: Me  
“I know, I owe him one.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Never mind him, you owe me one for helping you guys out and counselling him half the damn night.”

 

From: Me  
“Negotiate with Kook when he wakes up, but I suspect he’ll say no.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“God damn it Jimin, now I have a fucking boner I can’t do anything about because your damn boyfriend is next to me in my bed

 

Jimin’s own dick twitches in response to that, the thought of Taehyung and Jungkook in bed together propelling his mind back to last weekend, to the pair of them led on his bed kissing, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to draw them, to capture that moment.  
He doesn’t have long, wanting to shower and get himself sorted to face Jungkook in a bit, so he just sketches for now, quickly mapping out the drawing that he wants to do, idly wondering if Taehyung would sit for him at some point, his sharp-jawed profile would be perfect for a project Jimin needs to work on for school.

 

 

The drive to Taehyung’s doesn’t take long, but as he pulls up outside Taehyung's house, he wishes it had taken longer, he’s actually fucking nervous for god’s sake.  
Taehyung lets him in, a stern look on his face until he gets a look at Jimin’s swollen lip, the bruises he’s showing and his still red-rimmed eyes, and then he just sighs,

“God you two are such dickheads,” he says, resigned, leading Jimin up to his bedroom, and to Jungkook.

He opens the door, revealing Jungkook looking very similar to Jimin, bruised and looking exhausted, and when he sees Jimin his bottom lip actually starts wobbling.

Taehyung takes that as his cue to leave, shutting the door quietly behind him as Jimin crosses the room and gathers Jungkook in his arms, letting Jungkook cry, letting his own tears fall into Jungkook’s soft hair.

When they’re all cried out they sit side by side on Taehyung’s bed, hands clasped in each other’s and they talk, finally. Jimin explains exactly why it means so much to him that Jungkook meets his parents, and Jungkook explains properly what makes him so nervous about it, and finally, they understand each other. Jimin isn’t sure how much time has elapsed before there is a soft knock on the door and Taehyung comes back in.

“Just checking you two aren’t defiling my bed,” he tells them.

They both grin,

“no Tae, just talking, your sheets are safe,” Jungkook tells him, eye-rolling at his best friend.

“Good,” Taehyung told them, “now would you both kindly bugger off so I can get some sleep, I have to be back at work tonight,” he yawned hugely.

“Sorry Tae,” Jimin told him, instantly contrite and leaping off the bed to make a move.

Taehyung hugged him, “please don’t punch my best friend again,” he told Jimin, “it upsets him, and me.”

“Ahh Tae,” Jungkook interjected, embarrassed, “I started it.”

“No more punching though, sounds good,” Jimin told them both, wickedly turning to Jungkook before continuing in a low and sexy voice, “you can dominate me without   
punching.”

Taehyung gasped, clamping his hands over his ears, “out, the pair of you,” he grumbled, shoving at them gently, making Jimin and Jungkook laugh.

 

 

They headed away from Taehyung’s, together, close, but no physical contact, this was Jungkook’s neighbourhood and prying eyes could report back to his parents, and out Jungkook if they weren’t careful. Jimin didn’t like it, but with their relationship on such a knife edge anyway, he wasn’t going to do anything to rock the boat. They walked and chatted for a bit, Jungkook pointing out different key locations from his childhood, Jimin enjoying the insight into the younger Jungkook, when Jungkook spoke up out of nowhere,

“I’ll meet them.”

Jimin’s mind was elsewhere, not linking Jungkook’s sudden statement with their argument from last night, “huh?” he replied dopily.

“Your parents, I’ll meet them.”

Jimin froze in his tracks, trying to process what he’s hearing before an enormous grin splits his face,

“Seriously?” he asked.

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, but like, casual? Not a sit-down dinner with candlelight and butlers.”

Jimin laughed hard, “how posh do you think my parents are Kook? They’re just fucking normal.”

Jungkook just blushed so Jimin continued, wanting to make the most of this before Jungkook backed out, “you’re on lates same as me this week?” waiting for Jungkook’s confirming nod before continuing, ”so come for lunch one day, before we go to work, then we will have a reason to leave?”

Jungkook breathed out heavily, but nodded, “yeah, ok, I can do that,” he agreed.

Jimin wants to grab him, to hug him tight, and kiss him, but he settles for a matey, one-armed hug, something that wouldn’t look out of place between two friends but that he   
hopes will convey to Jimin how grateful he is that Jungkook is going to do this.

 

 

Jimin spends three days coaching his parents before they meet Jungkook, practically from the moment they walk back through the door from their holiday, looking happy and relaxed, he’s badgering them, telling them how to talk to Jungkook, what to say, and most importantly, what not to say, until, on the morning that Jungkook is coming for lunch, Jimin’s mum has finally had enough. He’s been flapping around all morning, making sure everything is perfect, double-checking the details, going over the menu, until his mum literally grabs him by the shoulders, forcing him to stop moving, forcing him to just breathe.

“Jimin,” she starts, “would you please calm down, we’ve met people before, it’s going to be ok.”

Jimin grimaces despite her assurances, “but mum he’s just so nervous,” he frets, “and I want him to be ok.”

Jimin’s mum giggles slightly, sounding just like her son, “he cannot be more nervous than you,” she points out sensibly, “go and relax until it’s time for him to be here, go and draw or something, please, get out of my hair.” Her tone is kind and reassuring, but Jimin knows that her request is not to be ignored, so he retreats to his bedroom, pulling out his drawing of Taehyung and Jungkook and working on that.

As is often the case when he draws, time flies, and he almost misses the hesitant knock on his door until his mum calls him, allowing him to let Jungkook in, he gives him a quick reassuring hug before leading him through to the lounge by the hand, and then they’re all in the same room together.

Jungkook wasn’t lying when he said he was nervous of parents, Jimin is actually concerned by how pale and silent his boyfriend is to start with, Jungkook is actually shivering and Jimin keeps his hand in Jungkook’s to reassure him, stroking his thumb, and wondering if this actually wasn’t a good idea after all.

But Jimin’s mum is as soft as he is, teasing little responses carefully from Jungkook, encouraging him to open up and, by the time they sit to eat, Jungkook has been brave enough to let go of Jimin’s hand. Actually, the meal goes well, Jungkook relaxes more and more, chatting quietly, but openly, about himself and his family, and Jimin can’t help but smile on proudly. At one point he catches his mother’s eye, and she gives him a tiny wink, he grins back in response, reflecting again how lucky he is to have such supportive parents.

When Jungkook excuses himself to got to the bathroom before they head off to work, Jimin’s mum gives him a hug,

“Jungkook is lovely sweetie, and he obviously adores you as much as you adore him,” she’s smiling proudly, and Jimin blushes,

“thanks, mum,” he tells her, hoping he’s conveyed just how damn grateful he is, not just for today, but for everything, and from the squeeze his mum gives him back, he thinks he has.

 

 

As Friday night draws to a close again, and the boys start to make noises about heading home after another good night out, Jimin isn’t sure what to expect. Jungkook always comes back with him, unless his parents are home, but maybe things have changed tonight. These last few days have been good though after Jungkook met his parents but he’s nervous about upsetting him again, waiting until the very last minute before asking as casually as he can,

“you getting a lift with Namjoon or walking with me?”

Jungkook eyed him carefully, before shrugging helplessly, the old nervousness flashing across his face, but there is something new there too.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, “I want to come with you but…”

Jimin nodded, trying not to let any hurt show, “its fine,” he told him.

“I don’t want to, you know, with your parents’ home, I mean they’re nice, it’s just weird. But we could just…you know?” Jungkook stutters out.

Despite his own feelings Jimin smiles at Jungkook, understanding what he means,

“so, no fucking when my parents are home?” he questions making Jungkook’s face flame.

“Umm, yeah right,” he muttered, mortified, looking at the ground.

“But you’ll come?” Jimin asked, hopefully, “sleep in my bed? Cuddle?”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah,” he confirmed quietly.

Jimin’s grin was huge and, once they’d said goodbye to the others, walked happily back to his place, hand in hand with Jungkook.

 

 

And as frustrating as it is to not be able to touch his boyfriend in any meaningful way when his parents are in the house, the fact that Jungkook will come over, and occasionally even speak to his parents, feels like a big step in the right direction for Jimin, and maybe one day Jungkook will feel comfortable enough to let Jimin make love to him again whenever. For now, they have to make the most of the odd hour or so every now and then when both boys are off work and Jimin’s parents have gone out, it’s not ideal, but it works for now.

 

 

In the final week of work, the summer having flown by yet again, Jimin is working behind the counter, refilling the displays, arranging the products that both him and Jungkook have baked this morning, Jungkook having handed over the final decorating details to Jimin weeks ago, conceding that his artistry means he does a much prettier job. It makes Jimin feel proud to sell something that he’s had a hand in creating and decorating to each customer, a few regulars already commenting that their decorations have become much more elaborate this year, he has outed himself with each compliment, blushing pink and making people pinch his cheeks or pat his hand in response, it’s kind of awesome.  
He’s still blushing from one such encounter when a serious-looking suited man comes into the cafe, Jimin hasn’t seen him before, but he’s not dressed like a tourist, this guy sticks out a mile, and Jimin is curious. He smiles a welcome as usual, approaching the man to see how he can help. The man nods to him and then, indicating to Jimin’s drawing that he’d gifted to Mrs Jeon about this time last year, the man speaks,

“the owner said the artist of that piece works here?” he started.

Jimin nodded, “yes sir,” he confirmed, “I drew it.”

The man eyed him keenly, “you are younger than I expected,” he told Jimin, “you work here full time?”

Jimin shook his head, “just over the summer sir, I am at school in Seoul, fine arts degree.”

The man nodded, “good, excellent,” he said, “I like to see my artists have a good background and education, let me introduce myself.” He pulled out his wallet and extracted his card before handing it to Jimin. It was clearly expensive, heavy card, pale cream coloured and embossed. There wasn’t a lot of detail on the card, but what was on there made Jimin blink in surprise, this guy was legendary in the arts world.

“My name is Choi Seunghyun, I represent the best artists South Korea has to offer,” he told Jimin. If it had been anyone else making this statement, Jimin probably would have scoffed, it sounded ridiculously arrogant, but not in Choi Seunghyun’s case, his name is whispered with reverence at school, he really is the best of the best, being scouted by him was a literal dream come true, and was incredibly rare. Jimin forgot how to breathe, all he could do was nod at the great man in front of him.

Choi Seunghyun was unperturbed, “I’d like to see your portfolio, do you have it here?”

Jimin gaped, willing his brain to start functioning and say something, anything,

“At the café sir?” he said, immediately cursing his own damn mouth, of course, Mr Choi didn’t mean the fucking café.

“I mean, no sir,” he stammered, “I have a few drawings here in Busan but my main portfolio is still in Seoul,” he’s sure his face is brick bloody red by now and, if this wasn’t such an important moment, he’d want the ground to just swallow him up.

Choi Seunghyun just nodded, “of course, I’d still like to see it, please contact me once you are back in Seoul and we will arrange a meeting at our mutual convenience.”  
Jimin nodded far too enthusiastically, “yes sir, thank you, sir,” he spluttered out.

For the first time, Choi Seunghyun cracked a smile, nodding satisfied at Jimin, “good, right that’s business out of the way, I’d like 2 pieces of the strawberry shortcake please, it looks delicious, you can pass my compliments on to the baker.”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at the sudden turnaround in Mr Choi’s demeanour, making him look sharply at Jimin again,

“did I say something funny?” he questioned.

“No sir, not at all, I baked the shortbread today that’s all,” Jimin reassured him.

Seunghyun raised one eyebrow at Jimin, “multi-talented man,” he mused, accepting the box from Jimin and handing over the money, “I like it, make sure you ring me once you’re back in Seoul and know your schedule.

Jimin just nodded, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. Thankfully there was no one else waiting, leaving Miyoung to look after the counter he pushed through to the back, passing through the kitchen, startling Jungkook, walking straight out into the courtyard, sitting down at the bench and surprising himself by bursting into noisy tears.  
Jungkook followed him out a minute later, Jimin felt strong arms pulling him in close,

“Min, baby, what’s wrong?” Jungkook murmured in his ear.

“Nothing,” Jimin sobbed to him, grinning through his tears and Jungkook’s face is a mask of confusion.

“Just been scouted,” Jimin choked out, “by the biggest guy in the fucking industry, see.”

He handed over Choi Seunghyun’s card, and Jungkook looked no less confused.

His total lack of understanding helped Jimin get control of himself, taking back the card and looking at it lovingly,

“this guy represents artists Kook, he’s the top guy, he represents the best of the best, and he wants to see my portfolio, I feel like I’m actually dreaming right now, this never happens, he never scouts anyone, and he’s just scouted me.”

“So, this is a good thing right?” Jungkook asked carefully, making Jimin look at him incredulously,

“yes, it’s literally the best thing that could happen to any artist Kook,” he explained, trying to be patient but his tone betraying a slight hint of sarcasm.

“Why the fuck are you crying then?” Jungkook questioned.

“Because he scouted me, Kook, I’m like, fucking overwhelmed or some shit.”

Jungkook smiled at him fondly, “Min, you’re an idiot, I thought something was wrong, but it’s actually the opposite. Mum said you’re going to be famous, you actually are aren’t you?”

Jimin blushed again, “ahh I don’t know,” he said bashfully before adding, “It’d be nice though,” with a grin.

“Damn straight it would, mum could get a plaque with your name on,” Jungkook joked, making them both laugh.

“Right, when you’ve finished having your fucking meltdown of emotions or whatever, reckon you could help me out? You still have nearly two hours to work you know, you’re not famous yet so get to it,” Jungkook mock ordered Jimin.

Jimin grinned and nodded, pushing himself up from the table, “yes sir,” he said cheekily to Jungkook. 

 

 

On the final Friday, they do something different, Namjoon has suggested they meet up in the afternoon, to hang out at the park before they go out for the evening. They bring picnics and blankets, and, although Jimin had privately thought it might be kind of lame, it's actually fun. The sun is hot, there is plenty of food to go around, even with seven permanently starving young men to fill up, and Namjoon has brought enough beer to get them started for tonight. He’s jumpy for reasons that Jimin can’t work out, the pressure of getting them all together maybe. They split up, Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung going to play some basketball, Seokjin and Namjoon going for a walk around the lake and Jimin and Yoongi chatting, left in charge of the blankets and the food. Yoongi is looking good, his bruises and cuts have healed up, his arm came out of plaster two days ago and is somehow managing to look even paler than the rest of Yoongi, it looks skinny and weak but Yoongi assures Jimin it’ll recover.

“I’ve broken it twice before anyway, so it’ll probably always look a bit more feeble, luckily I’m right-handed,” he’d told Jimin.

“Twice before, how the hell did you do that?” Jimin asked without thinking.

Yoongi looks at him for a second, “officially skateboarding accidents,” he tells him subtly, and Jimin winces.

“Sorry Yoongi, didn’t fucking think,” he said quietly, squeezing Yoongi’s knee before resting his head on Yoongi’s leg, looking up at him, “do I want to ask the real story?”

Yoongi shook his head, “nah, more of the same shit really,” he told Jimin, “just pisses me off that they blamed the skateboarding, I’m actually really fucking good at skateboarding.”

Jimin can’t help but snort that this is Yoongi’s main concern, that his athletic prowess has been called in to disrepute. Not for the first time, he wonders where Yoongi gets his internal strength from.

 

 

They’re interrupted by Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok crashing back on to the blankets, reaching for more food.

“Where’s Joon and Jin?” Jungkook asked through a mouthful of something.

Yoongi shrugged, “went for a walk,” they looked around, “there they are,” Yoongi told them, pointing, spotting their friends heading back their way.

By the time they reach the blanket they can all see the ridiculously large grins on both Namjoon and Seokjin's faces, they always look contented and happy in each other’s company but this is something else, they look like they might actually burst, it gets everyone’s attention, Hoseok being the first to crack,

“go on then,” he demanded, “why the fucking ridiculous grins?”

Namjoon looked at Seokjin and Seokjin nodded,

“I umm, well I just asked Jin to marry me, and he said yes,” Namjoon burst out in a rush, taking a breath to say something else but he couldn’t, he’d caused total pandemonium. Everyone was suddenly jumping up sweeping Namjoon and Seokjin into huge cuddles, thrilled to bits for their friends. It’s not like it was really a surprise, they’ve been in love for years, they are clearly meant to be together and the outpouring of excitement and good wishes for them is practically visible.

“Wait, is that why we’re all here?” Taehyung questioned once the shouting had died down.

Namjoon nodded, blushing slightly, “I was going to ask him in front of everyone but I chickened out,” he confessed, “so I made him come for a walk with me instead.”

“It was perfect,” Seokjin assured him, still grinning broadly, “and this is beautiful.”

He held out his hand, showing off the ring that now adorned his finger. The rest of them leaned in to get a better look, the ring is silver and has a small intricate pattern running all the way around it.

“You going to wear a ring too?” Jungkook asked Namjoon, noting his still bare finger, Namjoon nodded.

“I have its twin at home, but I didn’t want to bring it, in case he said no, but yes, I’ll be wearing mine as soon as possible.”

 

 

That night out turned out to be their rowdiest yet, all wanting to celebrate the end of the summer as well as two of their closest friends getting engaged. Their extreme alcohol intake leading Jimin to suggest his second sleepover of the summer.

“But your parents,” Jungkook fretted, despite his inebriation.

“They’ll be fine, we just need to keep it down a bit.”

“All back to Jimin’s” Hoseok had yelled, leading the way before he realised he couldn’t actually remember the way to go.

And so they end the summer how they started it, drunk as hell, crashing at Jimin’s, Hoseok on the couch, the newly engaged couple in the spare bedroom, and the rest in Jimin’s bed. Jimin knows despite their drunkenness that he can trust everyone to be respectful of his parents and their house, and he knows his mum will get a little kick out of looking after his hungover friends in the morning.

 

 

He isn’t wrong, by the time he wakes in the morning it’s just him and a still softly snoring Jungkook in his bed, and he can hear chattering and laughing from somewhere in the house. He smiles to himself, pulling on pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and heading out of his room, closing the door on Jungkook, letting him sleep.

He finds everyone else in the kitchen with his parents, regaling them with tales from last night, and other nights. Taehyung is practically sat in his mum’s lap, having his hair petted by her as she listens to Yoongi talking quietly, he pauses when they see Jimin coming in,

“morning darling,” his mum calls out, “I’ve just been getting to know your friends.”

There are giggles before all of his bastard friends chorus, “morning darling,” to him, making him roll his eyes.

“Is Jungkook here?” his dad asks.

Jimin nodded, “he’s still sleeping, probably not for long with all of this noise,” he smirks, looking around at the chaos they’ve all made, breakfast dishes and cups everywhere.

“Sorry mum,” he winces.

“Don’t you dare,” she told him sternly, “you know I’ve always liked having your friends round, go and get some breakfast, or go and wake Jungkook so he doesn’t have to come in alone?”

Jimin’s heart swelled at his mum’s sensitivity, knowing instinctively that Jungkook might find coming out of his room alone nerve-wracking.

“’s ok Mrs Park,” Taehyung told her, “I’ll go get him.” He jumped up from his seat, making his way back to Jimin’s bedroom, coming back a short time later with a half-awake Jungkook, hair all over the place, looking devastatingly sexy as always.

“Morning,” he rumbled, blushing slightly when he spotted Jimin’s parents relaxing amongst his friends.

“Morning pet,” Mrs Park greeted him, “breakfast in the kitchen, help yourself.”

“Thanks,” he told her quietly, a little moment passing between them that Jimin couldn’t help spotting.

 

 

Once they’d eaten and pitched in to help restore the kitchen to its previously tidy state, the others started to drift away. Namjoon and Seokjin to tell their parents they were engaged, Yoongi to finish packing, making arrangements with Jimin to meet him in the morning for their trip back to Seoul, Taehyung and Hoseok to go and get their things as they were going back to Seoul today. Taehyung hasn’t managed to leave without hugging Jimin’s mum as if she was his own, getting a fond pat on the head on his way out.   
Yoongi had spent some time quietly conversing with Jimin’s dad, shaking hands solemnly with him before he’d departed.  
Jungkook stayed, scuttling back into Jimin’s bedroom as the last of their friends departed, and Jimin’s mum just grinned,

“your friends are lovely darling,” she told Jimin, “I’m glad you brought them home last night, much safer for them.”

Jimin grinned back, wondering when exactly his mum would stop worrying about him being out after dark, probably never.

“Your father and I are heading out for lunch, we have a castle and some gardens to admire, and you’ll want some time to say goodbye to Jungkook won’t you?”

Jimin blushed at the subtle insinuation, just nodding at his mum before he hugged her too, “thanks mum,” he told her.

His mum nodded, “go get him, darling, we need to say goodbye to him too.”

Jimin persuaded Jungkook out of the bedroom with minimal begging, which was a vast improvement. His parents were sweet to Jungkook, wishing him luck at school for this coming year, telling him that it had been lovely to meet him, telling him that there would always be a place at their table for him, and by the end, Jungkook was a blushing mess, but he was smiling.

Once they’d seen his parents out, Jungkook turned to Jimin,

“your parents really are kind of nice huh?” he said.

“Told you,” Jimin huffed good-naturedly.

“Yeah, I know, you were right, I should have known,” Jungkook agreed.

“Come to bed?” Jimin questioned, leaving Jungkook to shoot a look at the door,

“how long are they out for?”

Jimin just smirked, “mum said to text her when the coast was clear.”

Jungkook gasped, “seriously?” he questioned.

Jimin nodded, “she knows we don’t get to see each other much in Seoul, they know I want to spend as much time with you as I can. They also probably know I want your dick   
buried in me right now but I’m guessing they try not to think too much about that.”

“Jesus fuck Min,” Jungkook choked out.

“Shall we?” Jimin questioned.

“Yes please Min,” Jungkook asked quietly.

 

 

There’s no desperation this morning, they kiss slowly, deliberately, loving each other while they’ve got the chance. Jungkook takes his time prepping Jimin, making him grab himself and stroke himself off for the first time while Jungkook only has his fingers in Jimin. Jungkook pauses after Jimin comes, giving him time to recover, watching him sucking and licking at his fingers through dark and lustful eyes before he carries on.

He makes Jimin lie on his front when he’s ready, sliding into him from behind, setting a slow rhythm, neither of them wanting it to end. Jungkook reaches for Jimin’s hand, lacing his fingers with Jimin’s as he continues to thrust, holding them together. And then when he comes, finally stilling in Jimin, Jimin can feel Jungkook shaking as he rests his weight on Jimin’s back. It's only when Jungkook keens out that Jimin realises he’s crying, he quickly encourages Jungkook out of him and off him, enveloping Jungkook in his arms, kissing his forehead soothingly. He doesn’t need to ask what’s wrong, he feels it too, this summer has gone too fast, and they’re going to be separated again, have to survive the long-distance thing again despite being in the same city and he can feel the weight of Jungkook’s grief at their impending parting as heavily as he feels his own.

Jungkook dresses slowly after their shower together, letting Jimin dry his hair and comb it tenderly, kissing him and holding him before Jungkook has to leave. This year they already know they won’t see much of each other, and so somehow the parting feels harder. Maybe it’s because they are a year deeper in love, maybe it’s because of all the time they’ve wasted arguing this summer, all Jimin knows is it feels almost fucking unbearable.

His parents come back an hour after Jungkook has left and he’s sent them the all clear text, they come back to find him in his room, crying, having held on to his emotions when Jungkook was there, he couldn’t hold them any longer. His mum comforts him, assures him that he and Jungkook will be ok, that they’ll find a way and then she gives him one more hour of wallowing before she insists that he comes and helps prepare tea with her.

 

 

After the noise of breakfast, their tea together feels incredibly quiet, they chat, of course, talking about their trip out that day, and Jimin’s impending trip tomorrow. Jimin’s dad waits until his mum has drifted away, leaving the boys to do the clearing up, before he speaks to Jimin.

“Your friend Yoongi,” he starts, “is he ok?”

Jimin looked up sharply, not expecting his dad’s line of questioning, “why do you ask?” he questioned.

“Son, I’m not an idiot, he seems like a very intelligent young man, but there’s something behind his eyes,” Jimin’s dad told him, shocking Jimin with his perception.  
Jimin sighed, “dad, he’s pretty private,” Jimin started, “but he’s had quite a rough past, his parents...” he trailed off, not wanting to share Yoongi’s secrets without his permission.

Jimin’s dad nodded thoughtfully, “you’ve told him he’s always welcome here?” he asked, “even if you’re not here?”

Jimin swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, “I haven’t dad, but I will, thank you,” he told him, hugging him.

“Good, he strikes me as an eminently sensible lad, make sure to tell him that your home is his,” he concluded, clapping Jimin lightly on the shoulder and standing up, “right, come on, these dishes won’t wash themselves.”

 

 

And then it’s Sunday, and he has to say goodbye to his parents again, go and get Yoongi again, and head back to Seoul again for his final year. When he gets back he has to tell his professors that he needs his entire portfolio, to show to Choi Seunghyun, who has actually fucking scouted him. He can almost see the look on their faces, and it makes him smile. He has Mr Choi’s card in his wallet, in front of his driving license so he sees it every time he opens his wallet, it sort of feels like his passport to the future. Of course, there are no guarantees, Mr Choi may not like his portfolio or may demand more from him, but he’s got a way in now, not only a way in but a potential fast track to the very top. Jimin is determined not to let Mr Choi down, and not to let himself down, if it means drawing every hour of every damn day then that is what he will do, and for the first time he truly believes that he can achieve everything he’s always dreamed of, and it feels fucking great.


End file.
